Commercial Free Nation
by Zarius
Summary: Vince goes through various thoughts and feelings as he reacts to the results of the 2016 election. Envy and missed opportunities all conspire to confound his mood until the power of spin cheers him up


**WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT**

 **COMMERCIAL FREE NATION**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

Vince McMahon wandered into Titan Tower weary-eyed and beat. He had a very restless evening the night before on November 9th.

Even finding a parking space proved to be problematic due to the protest lines halting traffic, forcing him to call work and let them know he'd have to reschedule his appointments based on how late he was going to be.

When he came into the office, the apple of his eye, his daughter Stephanie, was waiting to give him a warm embrace. Vince was ridged and barely receptive, he slowly crawled into the chair at the front of a vast table and waited for his fellow agents and writers to waltz in, their heads brimming with ideas for the following week's editions of NXT, RAW and SMACKDOWN.

Like always, he would have one ear for them, and another ear for whatever compliment they could give to him personally, massaging his ego as best he could. He needed it at this early hour.

He couldn't grasp it, so many scenarios had played out time and again in his head, and the reality just wouldn't sink in.

A WWE hall of famer had booked himself into the ultimate suite, located in the heart of Washington. The American people had apparently spoken, and in a divisive voice, had cut through the Democratic interference and enabled one of Vince's biggest business advocates the chance to govern their nation with the full backing of the Republican Senate.

Donald J Trump was president elect of the United States.

The man who had hosted two Wrestlemanias, the man who had shaved him bald at another 'Mania, and the man who had briefly bought Monday Night RAW from him, now ran a much bigger brand than Vince could ever fathom.

Yes, being a businessman, Vince had always thought of America, or the concept of Americana, as a brand above everything else, he thought that about the globe in general.

Vince thought back to missed opportunities, moments where creativity had burst forth and brought out the best performances of his career, at times when the product was steadily on the decline. He pictured himself back when he was dismaying at the idea of sharing power in the then-WWF with Ric Flair.

That was the day he had decided to bring back Hogan, Hall and Nash. Didn't matter that they were all past their prime, he wanted to make use of their warlike ways to bring his own company to an end rather than subject himself to the gruelling months and years under Flair's rule.

He wanted to bring forth a New World Order.

And now Donald Trump had been given the opportunity to implement his own take on that, as so many who bore tinfoil hats had boldly claimed over on the internet.

Vince's envy was so great, than when the inevitable occurred and the writers poured in, he promptly fired someone on the spot for suggesting Stephanie commission a commercial free RAW as a continuity nod, and to really keep people hooked on the impending go-home show that would see Goldberg and Brock Lesnar come face-to-face before their showdown at Survivor Series.

Vince didn't want to think back to the time he had felt so humbled as to permit Trump so much influence over his product. He hated sharing power with anyone outside of his immediate circle.

So his mind turned more to the opportunity Trump's takeover could provide. Given his connections, given his passion for wrestling, Trump could well make the WWE even more of a national pastime; it could well be treasured by the nation. He'd need not worry about creating a seismic boom period; all he would need was the right kind of promotion from the top man.

Once upon a time, in 2008, Vince had even smelt what Barack was cooking. He had a flare for tying WWE in with the biggest and baddest of politicians. Arnie and Ventura could also attest to that. They had been governors, this was a PRESIDENT.

His mood slowly lifted. This was how he would spin it. Donald had been a great benefactor, a heated rival who had humiliated him many a time, but his love for all things WWE could not be quenched, he had reached out to a universe vaster than the one that belonged to WWE, and in doing so became an ascended fanboy. Perhaps the most powerful WWE fan there had ever been.

Next week would be historic for many a reason, but would the opportunity to glorify Trump be too much of a temptation in wake of all the controversies he had caused in his campaign? Would HIS universe be so accepting of it?

As an old rival had once said, 'controversy creates cash'

Time would tell if dollar signs, the kind that glistened in Vince's eyes, could see themselves written in the stars.

Vince knew a song about that.

If anyone could do it, it was going to be him.

Him and Trump's N.W.O.


End file.
